(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion system for DC/AC power conversion, and more particularly to such a system comprising a plurality of modules where the voltage supplied across the input and output of each of the modules is such that the total voltage across the series connected modules forms an AC signal or a rectified version of an AC signal.
(2) Description of Related Art
There are a number of applications in which conversion is required between DC power and AC power.
Solar power generation is one such example. Generation of power from solar panels cur comprises wiring a number of solar panels together to supply DC power to an inverter. The solar panels are generally connected in series such that the DC voltage generated is higher than the required AC voltage and an inverter converts this DC voltage into AC power at the required mains voltage. Similar arrangements may be used to convert power from batteries to AC power.
A continuing need exists for a system for converting power between a plurality of DC power sources and AC power providing a number of advantages including the ability to provide greater efficiency and flexibility.